


Basic Space

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, almost getting laid and then almost getting caught by your mother is always fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I hope you enjoyed yourself, Miss Swan.” He murmurs, grabbing her wrist and pulling her to him.</p>
<p>“I did.” She nods, blinks up at him slowly, a small smile tugging at her lips. “Thank you, Captain.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Basic Space

She’s soft and warm and pliant under his grasp, a stark contrast to her tough exterior during the day, and she bucks against his hand, closes her eyes and bites her lips but still a tiny, shattered moan escapes her.

“Just do it!” She snaps, opening her eyes to glare at him, and his smirk turns to a surprised gasp as she wraps her hand around him, jerking him with slow, even twists of her wrist.  _She_ smirks, and it’s always going to be power play with them, because he grips her wrist and slams it above her head, the bark of the tree cutting his knuckles, switches hands and uses it to line himself up with her; shuddering in anticipation.

“Emma!”

“Fuck-“ Emma lets out a needy moan and pushes at his chest. He relents, of course, because the Queen is fierce when angry, and tucks himself back into his trousers and buttons his shirt while Emma does the same.

“Emma!” Snow shouts again, and Killian rolls his eyes and glowers in the general direction of Snows voice, watching Emma fumble with her fly. He smirks, plucking a leaf from her hair just as Snow comes bursting through a bunch of trees, freezing in her steps as she spots them, Emma standing five feet away from him, frowning slightly. “What are you doing out here?” She questions, suspiciously, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Peeing.” Emma answerers, nonchalantly, but far too quickly to sound convincing. “And I got lost on my way back.” Snow eyes her wearily, before her eyes snap to him.

“You’re Majesty!” He bows, nice and low and just like he was taught as a boy, and Snow snorts indignantly before turning back to Emma.

“Well, camps this way.” She turns on her heels and Emma shuffles over to him, biting her lip and swiping her thumb against his cheek.

“I hope you enjoyed yourself, Miss Swan.” He murmurs, grabbing her wrist and pulling her to him.

“I  _did_.” She nods, blinks up at him slowly, a small smile tugging at her lips. “Thank you,  _Captain_.” He runs his hands down from her waist to her hips, leaning forward to press his lips against hers, but she breaks away from him before he can reach them. “Oh no you don’t! Mary Margret’s going to come looking again.” She tugs at his hand as she walks past, looking over her shoulder at him and winking.

“ _Oh_ , you  _are_  a dangerous woman, Miss Swan.” He hums to himself, watching her hips sway as he follows after her.

 


End file.
